


Spider-Son

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Idk how to spell her name oops, Short One Shot, i tried writing humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: He was not going to go by Spider-Son





	Spider-Son

**Author's Note:**

> A commenter on a past doc mentioned the fact people would probably think Miles is Peter's son and I thought of this really short fic that I wanted to write and post real fast cause why not

As police cars drive up to apprehend the group of thugs they'd stopped, Miles finishes webbing them up together. He chuckles when he finished, hands on his hips as he stares at his work. “Ya’ll look so cozy webbed up like that,” he said, gaining a few growls and curses aimed at him. 

Peter greets Yuri as she comes forward to observe the thugs. “Great work,” she said, before looking at Miles. “Okay, I've been wondering for a while now: since when did you have a son?” 

Miles blanches, eyes widening at the officer’s words. He never would have expected her of all people to say anything like that. “Oh, I'm not his-” 

“I've had him for around a year and if anything ever happened to him I'd kill everyone on this street and then myself,” Peter said seriously, interrupting Miles. 

Miles’ eyes only widen further and he looks at Peter with a wide open mouth, not believing what he just heard. “What-?”

“What?” Peter repeated, and Miles could see him blink under the mask. Miles does recognize the “meme” Peter had just referenced, but it was still a shock to hear. He was probably joking but still. 

“Riiiiggght,” Yuri said, dragging the word out. “Well, get out of here before I have to arrest the both of you. Nice to meet you… Spider-Boy? Spider-Kid? Spider-Son?” 

Miles hears Peter snort and his face begins to burn. “Undecided name,” he informed her, trying to keep his voice from cracking due to his embarrassment. 

The two then web away, leaving Yuri to gather up the criminals. 

“I don't know, Miles,” Peter said as they sat on the edge of Stark Tower. “I kinda like Spider-Son.” 

“I am not going by Spider-Son!” Miles exclaimed and Peter throws his head back, laughing. 

Miles decides that he wasn't going to think too hard on the conversation from earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short like i said


End file.
